


More Adventures to Come

by Lyviel



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyviel/pseuds/Lyviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crono, Marle, and Lucca attempt to track down Crono's mom after she followed the cat into the Gate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Adventures to Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wllw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wllw/gifts).



“I feel a little bad running off like that,” Lucca said as she accessed the Time Gauge in the Epoch.

“Daddy will be fine. Now where are we going to look first?” Marle asked as she leaned over Lucca’s shoulder to see what she was setting the gauge to.

“Due to the nature of the Gates, it will just be a process of elimination. It shouldn’t take us too long to find Crono’s mom and his cat.”

“I guess this means we will be able to see everyone one last time!” Marle said happily. “I know where you want to go!” She knocked Lucca’s hand aside and set it to the future.

“It makes more sense to start in the past and work from there,” Lucca said.

“Yeah, but you want to see Robo, right? And I want to know what the future looks like now that we saved it!”

“That would be nice, yes. Are you ok with that, Crono?”

Crono nodded. He looked a bit concerned, probably for his mother, but still excited at the prospect of another adventure.

“It’s settled then!” exclaimed Marle. “Let’s do this!”

-

2300AD

The ground was no longer barren and blackened. The entire world was green and beautiful, the buildings still intact. It really was a beautiful sight. They landed in a beautiful field and stepped out of the Epoch to look around. This was the future that they had fought to preserve. Thanks to them there was hope here again. They simply stood there in the warm sunlight, reassuring themselves that the terrible future no longer awaited their descendants. Lucca took a deep breath and closed her eyes, enjoying the a warm breeze. She was pulled out of her thoughts as Marle gasped behind her and jumped forward to catch her arm.

“Look! Look who it is!” Marle exclaimed.

Looking in the direction Marle was pointing Lucca could see Robo sitting on a hill with Atropos. Lucca was overwhelmed with joy and relief, so glad to see her friend alive and well. So he had been right after all; this future really did have a place for him. She waved. Crono smiled at her, clearly just as pleased as she was and she couldn’t help but smile back.

“We really did it!” Marle said, draping her arms around the two of them. “Isn’t it great?”

“It really is,” Lucca replied dreamily. She snapped out of it quickly though and turned to the two of them. “We should really get going.”

“Already?” Marle asked, looking disappointed. “Don’t you want to go talk to him? Maybe go into town and have a look around?” she added hopefully.

“We already said our goodbyes,” she replied. “And besides, we have a mission to complete. We need to find Crono’s mom.”

-

65000000 B.C.

They landed and gazed around at the familiar landscape. Crono pointed up and they could see two Dactyls dancing together in the sky. As they swooped down closer they could see that they were being ridden by Ayla and Kino. Ayla waved enthusiastically before resuming her acrobatic flying, no doubt showing off, Kino close behind.

“They look like they are having fun!” Marle said as she waved up at them.

“No sign of Crono’s mom though,” Lucca said with a sigh.

-

600AD - The Middle Ages

They flew in low past Guardia castle and headed south. As they did, they saw a procession heading across the bridge. Among them they recognized Frog, Queen Leene, the King and several others. Frog and the Queen spotted them first and waved as they passed overhead and Lucca couldn’t help but smile.

“It looks like Frog has gone back to guarding Queen Leene,” she said.

“Good! We can’t have my ancestor getting captured again!” Marle said.

But there was still no sign of Crono’s mom

-

12,000 B.C.

They couldn't see much from the sky as they passed by the Last Village so they landed the Epoch and headed to the commons. As they approached they saw two cats playing. One was unmistakably Alfador, the purple cat. The second was a tabby and when Crono saw it he hurried forward and scooped it up before it could run away again.

“We got your cat!” Marle said triumphantly. “That means your mom should be around here somewhere!”

“Here,” said a voice behind them.

They turned to see Magus standing nearby, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. Alfador purred loudly as he ran over and rubbed against Magus’ leg. Crono’s mom was sitting nearby beaming around her like she was having the time of her life.

“You were right!” she exclaimed, jumping up as they approached. “They did come!’

“About time,” muttered Magus. Then louder, he said, “You three should be more careful.”

“Thanks for keeping an eye on her until we could get here!” Marle said with a smile. As Magus turned with a dramatic swirl of his cloak, she called after him, "Are you still looking for Schala? I hope you find her!"

He did not respond. Alfador hurried after him and Crono’s cat squirmed in his arms as if he wanted to follow. Crono’s mom scratched him behind the ear and he calmed, purring contentedly.

“What a nice man,” Crono’s mom said as they headed back to the Epoch. “He suspected you all would be by shortly. Now, would you mind explaining just what is going on? Where are we?”

“I suggest we all go to my house to celebrate,” Lucca said. “We can explain everything there while I dismantle the Epoch.”

“Do we have to take it apart?” Marle asked, patting it fondly. “After everything we have been through together it would be a shame.”

“I think we’ve meddled with time enough,” Lucca said. “We should really get on with our own lives, particularly now that we know the future is safe.”

“What are you going to work on next, then?” Marle asked her.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you've done teleportation and time travel. What is next for our inventor?”

“Robots,” She said with a mischievous smile. “I have to make sure the technology is available in the future!”

“I can’t wait,” Marle said, practically tackling her. “Please say I can help!”

“Of course. I can always use assistants!”

“Good! Let’s get started on our next adventure then!”


End file.
